Pete (Siege)
Summary Pete or Iron Sight Petey is a solo SIEGE agent. The government does some dirty things some times, but in special cases, they do some nasty things; getting a criminal to do the government's work while being funded, is a whole new level of nasty. Deep in the south many aren't getting their due, and my job is too break the money free from specially made houses of bolts and steel where they sleep cozily and tightly and give those poor shmucks that this rob-I mean 'borrow' that money (Bodies on the floor to the money in bed was normal). Being raised by techo-bush rangers who praised Ned Kelly isn't exactly a proper or ideal way to grow up. Notoriety grew among the people of the good old U.S. of A., I was practically a celebrity for the atrocities I committed and the Robin Hood fashion way I borrowed from the banks and gave the lesser then misfortune people of my home city-state-town-country-district; little did the mainstream media do to cover the murders at the scene of my crimes, shame, because they missed all of the good parts to talk about. The problem grew to big for the common police to take care of, they called in SIEGE agents after I turned their S.W.A.T .teams into D.E.A.D. teams; even then those fancy over dressed astronauts couldn't catch the likes of me, until one day I made a mistake so damn great and stupid it sent me straight to the slammer, I was interrogated, searched, intoxicated during my trial, all of the 'ed's. '' ''And the SIEGE shmucks gave me a choice with word of being less-so than innocent, to join their organization as an agent with an incredulous amount of limitations, or spend time in the big house for the entirety of my mortal life with an incredulous deal of limitations. He..he..The government does some dirty things some times, but in special cases, they do some nasty things; getting a criminal to do the government's work while being federally funded. '''Is a whole new level of nasty'.'' Appearance During the first three Years of SIEGE, Pete dons a large brown and red striped poncho fabricated and woven by the finest hands south of the border, with each stripe atop and below it show symbols and legendary figures of Native American culture and history. The poncho's edges are bolted with large illustrious diamond shaped fragments of steel and iron to convey a more then simply peasantry wear to the common eye. He is outfitted with a cowboy style of fashion maintaining riding boots with boot cut jeans blanketed with adamantine coverings engraved with symbols ranging from stars and crescent moons to exterminate the blankness of that covers his legs. His chest is shrouded by an adamantine chest plate excavated and molded by wizened and elder smelters from Brazil which itself is covered by the aforementioned poncho he wields, under all of the equipment he bears a torn and dirty leather jacket from his days as a lowly gang member in his home state of Louisiana. He holds a gruff but kept beard that is similar in texture in look to that of a pine tree, his hair drawn back but bears a spiky finish once it begins to reach the end of his dome. His face holds rough features with incredibly defined edges along his eyes that coupled with his laid back and apathetic look create an unnerving stare that would set any regular person on edge with enough time. Post-Year 3, his stylish poncho is replaced with a torn and worn cape-like garb which he stole from a homeless man while on a mission in Neo Mexico, alongside this he switches his typical leather jacket for an even dirtier and sweatier tank top which bears his arms, which are accompanied with adamantine shoulder pads. He adorns a sleazy brownish black bandana around the lower area of his face making him much more reminiscent of a bandit. Topping off this change of clothing is a cowboy hat which he got from the remains of a ranchero while on an expedition through South America. Personality Iron Sight Petey, to many is a murdering thief who leaves nothing but a trial of bodies in his wake, to others he is a man on a perpetual road giving to the poor with the stolen riches of his many brave and courageous heists; in reality Peter McGuire is a reluctant good Samaritan who uses a majority of the money stolen from his robberies to pay for his rent. He wields an apathetic and sardonic personality but to not let such emotions dominate and cloud his perspective of the world he carries a wit sharper then any adamantine blade on the planet and a laid back sense of humor to balance out the grim bluntness of his cold stoic actions and responses that leave many companions and peers a like feel troubled to even make of words of what kind of person is Pete truly is. The media sure as damn hell have field day making use of their words describing me. Despite such bluntness and at times out right rudeness, he acts as a disgruntled reluctant Samaritan to the poor, as he himself can't bear to see those on the streets constantly beg and suffer on the streets by donating a virtually insignificant amount of the profit he makes from his heists; surprisingly such a non-existent donation 'makes him fell good inside' while knowing he did very little to change their current situation. One thing that majorly effects Pete on an emotional level is his divorce and loss of custody over his children, and worse,' my bacon''. Although he places a majority of emphasis on the loss of his bacon, he has much mental turmoil over the events that lead up to such a situation to unfold, even with the lake of focus he places on his wife and children they truly feels regretful he broke apart the family he and his wife built. Power and Stats '''Tier: '''At least '''9-C Physically, 4-B with Guns Powers and Abilities: ' * Superhuman Physical Characteristics * Extremely Keen Marksman * Advanced Weapons Expert * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Status Effect Inducement * Using Specific Rounds He Is Capable of Removing Entire Abilities or Attributes From Objects or Characters For a Temporary or Permanent Amount of Time (Such Grants Him The Power To Strike Against The Non-Corporeal, Intangible, and Characters That Embody Concepts and Ideas) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Street level (Vastly physical superior to the average Olympic athlete. Capable of shattering a man's ribcage with enough force applied to the chest cavity) ' Solar System level' With Guns (Each shot is capable of inflicting a relatively minor amount of damage to the main cast, though through the usage of 'Intensity Rounds' he was capable of increasing the amount of pain possible. The amount of power that is generate with each shot is about 22.4 foes of energy per round fired) Capable of Ignoring Durability with Attribute Rounds Speed: Massively FTL Combat Speed, MFTL+ reactions (Draws his weapons and reacts faster then a majority of the main cast, including Buckley who is often considered the fastest among the squadron) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: '''At least '''Street level Physically, Solar System level+ '''With Adamantine Armor (Survived the after math of a missile infused with the concentrated energy of a super heated dwarf star exploding on his back) 'Stamina: '''Very High (Spending his time escaping and evading custody from police and SIEGE agents on a daily basis, even forcing himself to not drink or consume food for days if necessary) 'Range: '''Standard Melee Range, Multiple Meters with Cluster-Pluster | Dozens of Meters with Wild-Eat and Calm-West '''Standard Equipment: '''Adamantine Gear * '''Cluster-Pluster: Through the miracle of mechanical engineering and incredibly advance technology, the fusion of a shotgun and grenade launcher was birthed from the following. It carries a spontaneously reloading cartridge that refills it's ammunition over time. With the advance technology of time it holds an interactive holographic plate on its side that allows him to switch between types of ammunition during combat and a voice controlled system if the hologram is damaged. * Wild-East and Calm-West: Two remodeled antique revolvers that are adapted and outfitted with future tech to serve their purpose a lot better then they did in the past. Carries two holographic plates that allow it for far more versatility in ammunition fired and as well a self sustaining ammo system. Intelligence: Average academically. Capable of predicting his opponents' movement so precisely that they often mistake his intuition for precognition, capable of putting beings who have over centuries of combative experience on the ropes with his techniques. Remarkable in the art of deception and moral degeneration with the performance of seemingly random shots to expose foes to the sudden explosiveness of his weapons; Prone to pretend to shoot his guns to provoke preemptive flinches and strikes. Typically shoots around opponents in attempts to deafen them. Weaknesses: ''' * Despite having physical capabilities exceeding a majority of the human species, he is still susceptible to most weaknesses that a majority of regular have. * Depending on how Pete is positioned, the amount of recoil in each round fired is capable of blasting him back several meters or cause severe harm to himself. * Attribute Rounds are only capable of nullifying an opponent's ability/attribute for a total of a minute. Unwilling to use permanent Attribute Rounds unless absolutely necessary or in life threatening situations. * Reliant of his weapons and the bullets capabilities to unload the brunt of his damage. * Most of the previous ones from before. * Must manually switch both revolvers to certain kinds of ammunition, lacks a voice system like Cluster-Pluster. '''Key: Year 1 | Year 4 Notable Attacks/Techniques * Intensity Rounds: Amplify the amount of pain on a target. Pete's primary form of subduing opponents. Deal no significant damage by their lonesome and initially yield no effect unless struck in a vital location. * Riot Rounds: A variant of an intensity round that unloads an immense explosion of air and sulfur, slightly singing flesh on contact, causing an opponent to be blasted back several meters away from Pete. * Attribute Rounds: Remove an attribute or vital ability of an opponent's being for a temporary or permanent amount of time (depending on how long the shot is left in the barrel minutes is the projected estimate for the bullets effects to take permanence. When prepared to shoot, a holo-pad appears on which ability/attribute will be chosen to be nullified; This is requires the ability to be displayed before hand in order to be registered by the gun. * Toxin Rounds: Unloads a scatter shot from the barrel of the gun, inducing slow but incredibly effective potent venom that slowly cripples and destroys an enemy's nervous system with the progression of time. * Flash Rounds: Launching a small cylinder shaped canister from the barrel it causes an explosion of light alongside an intense sound. Depending on the proximity it may leave the opponents blind or deaf, or both longer extensions of time. * Tar Rounds: Shoots out canisters containing an incredibly viscous sticky fluid capable of lessening the mobility of opponents. Radius is typically restricted to being five to ten meters in width. * Concussion Rounds: Launch out intense short burst of pellets that cause an excruciating amount of pain when regularly struck in none cranial areas of the body by penetrating deep in the bone. When actually shot at the head of an opponent, they will suffer from increasingly grave concussions that could leave an opponent unconscious after a bloody fit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:SIEGE Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Parents Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Thieves Category:Criminals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Pain Users Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages